croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Wildlife
Use this page to record sightings of species other than birds that may be of interest to others. Please note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group and may also be submittted to the London Natural History Society wildlife recorders. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. May 2014 * 2nd - Lloyd Park: The Currant Galls of the small wasp "Neuroterus quercusbaccarum" are now common on both catkins and leaves of some of the pedunculate oaks. The Oak Apple Galls of the wasp "Biorhiza pallida" were also noted on the twigs of a single tree (first found on 14th April) and do indeed look rather apple-like at this stage of development. (john parish) * 1st - Addiscombe (Selwood Road): Large Red Damselfly in garden (GH per Chas Gent) April 2014 * 30th - Kent Gate Way, Addington: fresh mole hills. (JB) * 29th - South Norwood (Kings Road) 6pm: Angle Shades moth resting on wall of house (photo) (GH per John Watson) * 29th - Riddlesdown: 4 Roe Deer 2m 2f, 5 Slow Worms (under corrugated sheets), 1 Common Shrew, 2 Brown Rat, 1 Fox (J.Barnes) * 28th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 9pm: several Common Pipistrelle bats foraging along railway embankment (GH) * 28th - Shirley (Freshfields): Large Red Damselfly in garden (GH per Sheila Mason) * 25th - South Norwood Lake 8.45pm: annual LB Croydon-organized Bat Walk produced Serotin, Daubenton's & Common Pipistrelle bats, plus possible Soprano Pips & Noctule (GH) * 25th - Layhams Farm: 1 Roebuck. (JB) * 24th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 9am: Carrion Crow "unearthed" a Slow worm on rlwy embankment and flew off with it still alive (GH) * 22nd - Riddlesdown: Lifting some corrugated metal sheets and black carpet sheets resulted in 2 Slow worm and 2 Common Lizard (J.Barnes) * 21st - Riddlesdown: 3 Brown Rat, 1 Common Shrew (J.Barnes) 1 Roebuck (Brian Thomas) * 21st - Hutchinsons & Chapel Banks (LWT Nature Reserves) 11.15 - 15:15 : 1 Field Vole, 3 Common Shrews and 1 Common Lizard (all under corrugated iron refugia on Chapel B.); 2 Roman Snails in cop; Butterflies: Small White, Green-veined White, Orange Tip (c30), Brimstone (c120), Green Hairstreak (2), Peacock (c30), Comma (12), Small Tortoiseshell (2), Speckled Wood (15), Grizzled Skipper (1), Dingy Skipper (4). (john parish) * 17th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): at least 3 hairy-footed flower bees feeding on pulmonaria, 1 red-tailed bumblebee, 1 buff-tailed bumblebee.(JB) * 16th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 8pm: prob Noctule & Soprano Pipistrelle bats foraging along railway embankment (GH) * 13th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Hairy-footed flower bee in garden.(JB) * 13th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (early pm): 3m Brimstone, 1 Green-veined White, 3 Small White, 5 Holly Blue, 1 Comma & 4 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake (early am): c6 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH per JW) * 11th - Coulsdon (Mead Way): Hairy-footed flower bee in garden. (JB) * 10th - Park Hill Park: male Orange-tip. (john parish) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) early pm: 2 Small White, 5 Holly Blue, 1 Comma & 1 Speckled Wood butterflies, plus queen White-tailed bumblebee, several 7-spot & "Haxy" ladybirds and plenty of Drone (Hover)flies (GH) * 9th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Bee fly in garden. Also first peacock butterfly this year in garden. (JB) * 9th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2 pm: 2 m Brimstone, 1 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH) * 5th - Riddlesdown: 1 Brown Rat, 2 field vole, 1 Common Shrew and 1 Dead slow worm being eaten by Magpie. (J.Barnes) * 5th - Lloyd Park: butterflies this am : Brimstone (3m), Green-veined White (1m), Holly Blue (1m), Small Tortoiseshell (5). (John Parish) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) 8pm: several Common Pipistrelle bats foraging along railway embankment (also 1 male Brimstone earlier)(GH) * 1st - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: now at least four newts and first frogspawn in garden pond. (JB) March 2014 * 31st - Sanderstead: female brimstone in Briton Hill Road. (JB) * 30th - South Norwood, Pittville Gardens (early pm): single male Brimstone & Small White in adjoining back garden (GH) * 22nd - Addington Hills: Frogspawn in the pond near Oaks Road. (John Parish) * 22nd - Shirley Park: (08:45) 3 Roedeer (2f & juv) crossing playing field between Oaks & Coombe Farms (John Parish) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: peacock, pair of comma butterflies, male brimstone butterfly. (Ashley Haworth-Roberts) * 15th - Purley: more frogspawn and possible toadspawn in garden pond in Russell Hill. Also a slow worm. (Derek Lea) * 14th - Heavers Meadow: small white. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: several small tortoiseshell butterflies. (JB) * 13th - Pittville Gardens, S Norwood (6.30pm): Common Pipistrelle along rlwy embankment (GH) * 13th - Pittville Gardens, S Norwood (1pm): male Brimstone & 2 Small Whites in garden (GH) * 9th - Pollards Hill South: m.Brimstone in garden+ 2 more in Addiscombe p.m. (MJN) * 8th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): pond only partially refilled yesterday after relining; by this morning a newt had moved in! Also male Brimstone butterfly, honey bee and queen Buff-tailed bumblebee in garden. (JB) * 7th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): male Brimstone butterfly along laurel hedge opposite house - my first of the year. (JB) * 1st - Purley: Newts, frogs and frogspawn in garden pond in Russell Hill. (Derek Lea) February 2014 * 30th - Sanderstead - another queen buff-tailed bumblebee in Briton Hill Road garden. Also a dead harlequin ladybird in the house. (JB) * 26th - Sanderstead: first frog of the year seen in the garden while sorting out the pond as the liner had split. (JB) * 24th - Sanderstead: Buff-tailed bumblebee queen in garden Briton Hill Road. (JB) * 23rd - Sanderstead: Badger crossing Briton Hill Road about 22:30. (Laura Birkett) * 20th - Purley (Lansdowne Road): a fireman working on clearing the flood water saw "hundreds" of toads in a culvert where they were pumping the water (David Netherwood) * 18th - South Norwood Lake (9am): Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee feeding on Mahonia (GH per JW) * 10th - Old Whitgiftians Club (22:30): The last three departees from the Croydon RSPB Group meeting were puzzled by some loud somewhat bird-like vocalizations emanating from somewhere out on the playing field. Peering into the semi-gloom, we spotted one Badger chasing another at surprising speed across the rugby pitches, both of them quickly disappearing into the sparse hedgerow beside Croham Road, when the sounds ceased. After a minute or so, one badger reappeared and meandered back across the field to disappear behind the clubhouse. (For examples of badger vocalizations, see www.wildcru.org/research - what we heard sounded like "badchat"!) (John Parish) January 2014 * awaits records Archived Other Wildlife Records Other Wildlife 2013 Other Wildlife 2012 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]